


Even Idiots Understand

by AlexSkye1898



Series: "Flirtation" Series [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, Happy Ending, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, KuroFuri BROTP, Kuroko is smitten with this angelic idiot though, M/M, The team ships them and tries (and fails) to get Kagami to get the hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is used to be being in the shadows, never being noticed. Finding his new light, Kagami Taiga, was a blessing in disguise. Telling his redheaded friend how he feels might be a little harder than he thought. Welcome to Kuroko's part of the "Flirtation" series as he tries to flirt with the oblivious Kagami!Also Known As: Kuroko loves a certain basketball idiot but said idiot doesn't realize his feelings for him and Kuroko simply wonders WHY his life is so hard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some swearing, misunderstandings, Sassy!Kuroko, KuroFuri BROTP, pining, awkward flirting, and cute dorks. You HAVE been warned!!  
> Alex: Yes, Furi-Chan is a great wing man! Please enjoy my story!!

* * *

  _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya has a hundred problems…_

_And, every single one of them has the name Kagami Taiga_

Well, Kagami-Kun isn’t exactly the issue to what is going on at the present. It’s more like he can barely fathom his question of: how in the world can someone so oblivious function in everyday life? One time, a cute girl from the classroom next door practically shoved a pink letter into the taller male’s hands. When he noticed the two behind the gym, the icy blue haired boy noticed that his light looked incredibly awkward and stumbling over his words. Anyone would laugh at the idea that someone like Kagami-Kun would be shy, but Kuroko knows better than that since he has spent nearly every second of his time by the redheaded ace’s side. For some reason, the girl seems confused and a little embarrassed as well. He briefly wondered what Kagami-Kun said to her to make that sort of expression on her face. At practice, the other members must have noticed the scene of the confession since they were asking the redhead questions about the girl. No one was really expecting the simple reply he gave in return.

 

“Oh, that! She told me that she likes me and I said that I could be friends with her.” Kagami-Kun said without really realizing what he just told everyone.

 

The seniors just shrugged knowing that this was typical behavior expected of their idiotic (they meant this affectionately) ace. Kuroko sighed at the fact that he was a bit too stunned to really say anything about that statement. Bless Kagimi-Kun’s pure, angelic soul despite his rather obvious stupidity. Despite the redhead’s cluelessness over the situation, he can’t help his overwhelming fondness for his light. It seems that Kuroko has an extremely high affinity for tall, tan, and oblivious males considering the fact that he had a crush on Aomine-Kun in Teiko. The bluenette sighs as he shelves more books away as part of his duties for the Library Committee. Furihata Kouki, his fellow classmate and first year team member, is the only other person with him as they put the novels back where they belong. They don’t speak to each other (well, technically, Kuroko doesn’t really speak much and Furihata-Kun simply complies with that part of his personality), they just do what is needed to get done before going home for the day after a rare announcement from Coach Riko that practice was cancelled. He briefly remembered that he made plans with Kagami-Kun to play a little basketball on the street courts near his apartment then, have some delicious dinner after that. The thought of their evening meet-up sounding vaguely like a date make his cheeks traitorously and surprisingly turn a soft pink that he hopes doesn’t look too noticeable to Furihata-Kun. If the brunette witnessed this incredibly rare event, he did not comment or say anything about it which is something he feels extremely grateful for. After all, the last thing Kuroko himself wants is for Kagami-Kun to catch wind of this occasion.

 

“Hey Kuroko, are you almost done?” his companion asks quietly as he put another book into the shelf and turned to look at him.

“Yes, I believe I have finished for the day. Would you like to walk to the entrance together, Furihata-Kun?” the blue eyed male offers to his teammate.

The brunette beamed at him which made him smile a little, “Sure! We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you, am I right? Besides, I think the coach and Kagami will slaughter me if I don’t go with you.”

Kuroko let out a quiet chuckle at how scared he seemed at the thought, “I can take care of myself perfectly fine, there’s no need for anything unnecessary…and, I don’t think they would go that far, that would be a bit ridiculous.”

“Well, better safe than sorry!! C’mon!” Furihata-Kun pushes the book cart towards the librarian’s office while his grin threatens to crack his face.

 

Kuroko simply follows him at a much slower pace with a feeling of ease and pleasantness that he has whenever he spends time with a fellow first year other than Kagami-kun. It’s not that he dislikes his light, but sometimes a change of pace is good as well. Out of the other three first years besides himself and his basketball partner, Furihata-kun is someone that he enjoys taking the time to befriend. The auburn eyed male is great company, friendly, good-natured, a little awkward at times, fiercely loyal, compassionate, gentle, a bit stubborn, and an overall amazing guy. He vaguely resembles Ogiwara-Kun in some ways in terms of their personalities, but there’s obviously have some minor differences between the two. Although, when they first met, the brunette reminds him vaguely of a quivering puppy that gets easily frightened at even the most subtle of movements or sounds. Unable to stop himself from thinking about that certain image, he chuckled lightly while desperately hoping that his friend doesn’t hear it. The icy blue haired male breathes a sigh of relief when his auburn eyed companion doesn’t turn around, his laugh must be put on mute or something since Furihata-Kun didn’t show any sign of hearing anything. He walks in silence slightly behind the brunette while listening to him rant about various things.

 Their redhead ace is a basketball idiot who only gets passionate about his favorite sport and any other things he’ll say about himself are practically miracles (excuse the terrible pun) when it comes to anyone. It’s actually kind of amazing, not really knowing any personal dynamic involving Kagami-Kun. It makes no sense to not know much about his light since the red eyed male is someone who is outrageously honest, dumb as a brick (Kuroko means this in a fond way), shows how he feels on his expressions, screams in outburst about his inner thoughts, and has an oblivious nature about ten miles long. Yeah, it’s a little strange that someone like their ace can be so uptight (which is an unusual term to label Kagami-Kun) and mysterious about his own life. For some time, it bothered him, stepping into the unknown enigma of his new partner. Of course, people have pointed out how similar he is to his former light, Aomine-Kun. He noticed, naturally, their shared talent and strength in basketball. Yes, he agrees that they are very similar in lots of ways. But, they are not the same in every way. Kagami-Kun is in his own unique category of dumb obliviousness and that pure, untainted angel-like mindset that makes him feel like he sins if he even thinks about the redhead in any kind of suggestive or explicit way.

 

“Hey Kuroko, what do you think?” A curious voice interrupts his train of thought.

“Oh, forgive me Furihata-Kun, I wasn’t paying attention to what you said.” He chose to answer while somehow keeping his poker face, a large contrast to the rather……interesting images his mind provided him.

The brunette laughs, “Wow! I didn’t think you would ever be lost in thought! I don’t mind though since it rarely happens to you. I asked you if it was such a waste that Kagami didn’t realize that such a cute girl wants to date him.”

Icy blue eyes glimmer slightly in curiosity, “I’m more amazed by his answer to her confession, it probably didn’t dawn on him that she likes him in a romantic way.”

“Hahaha! A true basketball nerd to the end! But, I guess we’re all like that, huh?” Furihata-Kun rubs his messy brown locks sheepishly with a light pink blush on his face, at least he had the decency to look flustered about that particular comment.

“I agree that the team is very passionate about basketball, but I don’t believe it’s a bad thing. It just means that everyone is serious about winning and we need to become stronger to beat the Generation of Miracles.” He nods in acknowledgement, there’s someone other than Coach Riko that noticed that they are little beyond hope in anything not involving basketball.

Auburn eyes twinkle in amusement, “That’s true. Speaking of them, I bumped into Takao just the other day! He told me that he’s dating Midorima, he kissed him before confessing! Who does that?”

A raised eyebrow, fascinating, “Oh, you spoke to them? I did not realize that Midorima-Kun was even interested in men or dating in general.”

“Oh yeah, it was super weird. When we first saw him, I thought he was a bit too prissy and uptight….you know? I guess Kazu is into that or something, I’m kind of amazed that Mido-kun agreed to be his boyfriend.” Oops, guess Furihata-Kun didn’t realize what he just said.

“I didn’t know you were so close to them, I might have to report this to Coach.” He told his companion bluntly while making an inward note to keep a very watchful eye on that curious friendship.

“DON’T TELL HER, PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!!”

 

“He was quite against me telling Coach about his new friendship with Takao-Kun and Midorima-kun. He even cried a little saying she was going to use his skin as a new pelt.” Kuroko retold Furihata-Kun’s reaction to his “innocent” comment to Kagami-Kun that evening in the redhead’s apartment.

“Kuroko, of course he would cry! He doesn’t want her to murder him!” His light retorted as he served a hot, piping portion of curry on to his plate.

He stares at the size of his meal, “Kagami-Kun, I cannot finish this. I am going to get sick if I eat this much.”

It fell on deaf ears, “What? You’re too skinny! You need to eat more, aren’t you in basketball?”

 

He sighs in utter defeat, this is the love of his life. But, it isn’t all that bad. This is the red eyed male’s awkwardly rough way of caring for him, looking after his well-being. Then again, it could be because they’re partners on the court. Kuroko immediately shuts these negative thoughts down. Kagami-Kun wouldn’t go out of his way for someone else unless they’re very important to him. So, he decides to eat a little more than usual to ease his light’s worries. It is rather odd, being in silence other than the soft sound of the TV in the background and Kagami-Kun’s loud chewing. Another soft sigh, the man across from him stuffing his face with heaps of curry is the one that unfairly stole his heart. What kind of unspeakable crime did he commit in a past life that caused him to deserve this? Is this some sort of payback for everything that went down in Teiko? No, going that far is a bit preposterous. It’s a little ridiculous that he fell for someone so similar to Aomine-Kun in those long ago years. This has to be some sort of bad cosmic joke or the universe simply mocking him. It made no sense why he’s so smitten and extremely love-struck with Kagami-Kun. Despite his rather obvious signs (Kuroko tried, he really did) and getting bolder with dropping multiple hints about his feelings, they have yet to send the message. It has gotten to the point where the whole team is aware of what’s going on. They tried and failed in many abysmal ways to get their redhead to finally realize what’s going on, but it all goes down the drain. His seniors went as far as claiming that Kagami-Kun is far beyond having any romantic attachments to anyone, even joked that he’s married to basketball. It is kind of funny to think of an image of their red eyed ace going down the aisle in a messy tuxedo while carrying a basketball with a wedding veil attached to it.

 

“Kuroko, I like you.” Kagami-Kun told him in the park before they got to Kuroko’s house.

“I like you as well, Kagami-Kun. I enjoy spending time with you.” He answered thinking that his crush meant “like” in a friendly manner.

The sweet brute stutters, “N-NO! I-I mean i-in a romantic way!”

Oh….Oh! That got his attention, “Oh, really?”

“Y-yeah, I know I’m kind of a hopeless case when it comes to romance.” That’s the understatement of the century, “B-But, the real reason why I turned down that girl was because I like you!”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” The truth behind Kagami-Kun’s rejection towards the confession was news to him and he was curious on the redhead’s answer.

An intense blush in reply, “W-Well, I sort of didn’t really understand my feelings. My whole life had been about basketball, you know? Getting faster, stronger. Sure, I’ll make friends, but I never thought about dating. So, I thought about you and how to be a better partner for you! Then, it stopped being about basketball and more about d-dating you. I saw how the seniors were acting around us lately and how they pointed out that we’re like a couple. I guess that was what made me confess. Agh! Say something!”

A flush creeps on to Kuroko’s face, “I…..see. Thank you for telling me all these things, Kagami-Kun. I also have romantic feelings for you and I tried to get you to notice. You never seemed to react, so I assumed that you only care about basketball.”

“Hey! Have some faith in me, I’m your light, aren’t I? Geez! Even I can catch hints if someone likes me in that way!” Kagami-Kun passionately tells him with a determined gaze in his red irises.

“I do, have faith in you. I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you of my feelings, but you beat me to the punch.” Kuroko admits to his crush.

A toothy is what he received, “So, Kuroko, would you like to go out with me?”

He smiles, “Of course, I thought you’d never ask.”

  

_Okay, Kuroko Tetsuya has only one problem now…._

_Trying to get his new boyfriend to kiss him_

 

* * *

   **The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: thanks for reading this, bye bye!


End file.
